


育儿房的秘密情事

by maqiao



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Other, 和宝宝抢妈妈, 喝妈咪奶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqiao/pseuds/maqiao
Summary: *pwp*你X山姆妈咪趴在沙发上被操成一摊淫叫连连的肉浪。但是宝宝就在一旁睡觉，所以妈咪只能压着声音叫。
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	育儿房的秘密情事

“啊，啊，等等，不，”连续的突刺让他无法说出连贯的话，可是你就像一只疯狗一样癫狂地干着他可怜无助的肉穴，下面的小嘴还比不上上面可以哈呼吐气的嘴巴，连喘息的机会都没有，每一下都吞的满满当当，只能溢出分泌透明的黏液，单着只会让下一顶更加深入饱满。然而淫乱的妈妈并不是怜惜自己的肉体，只是——带着震动的“吱呀”一声，沙发被撞击推离了原地，发出难以承受的嘶哑反抗声音。你和他都突然间停了下来，身为家长的条件反射使你们两个都竖起耳朵。

“都叫你轻一点了…”山姆小声地埋怨你，一边从沙发上爬起来，要解开胸口衣服，准备给宝宝喂奶。“没事，他没醒，没…”你伸出手一起帮他解开衣扣，但是很明显不是为了帮助母乳喂养宝宝。衣服独特的设计使他可以只卸下胸口的那块布料…真是人性化又十分色情的设计。他柔软的乳房袒露出来，衣服的内里还有奶渍沾染的痕迹。你环过他的腋下，十指分开，小心翼翼地托起他的乳房。他的乳量并不十分大，即使生产完处于涨奶状态，他依然会对于自己的贫乳耿耿于怀。可是他不知道的是，这两颗布丁让人醉仙欲死的手感。

你凑近闻他身上的味道，从肩膀，像对待艺术品，崇敬地亲吻着，一直嗅到他蓬软的卷发。你用力而虔诚地贴着他的身体呼吸，就像猫对猫薄荷的永恒的痴迷，他的体香和他爱用的香氛融合在一起散发出的香气，是引人沉沦下坠到无边情乱地狱，是引人腾云驾雾去到极乐天堂。你的手熟练地去到你女神的敏感点，不知道是你成全了他，还是他操纵了你。你温柔缓地画圆弧形，缓慢揉动着他的胸部，在缓解涨奶感的同时，再次勾引出他体内色欲的狂潮。“嗯……”在你的带领下，他发出软糯的哼鸣，这一声是真的叫到你心坎里去，连带着你的心脏都被搓捏着抖三抖，害得你只得用细细密密的亲吻，心疼地印遍他的后颈肩膀和侧面的脸颊，才能舒心。

宝宝的啼哭声后知后觉地响起。你失望地把头往山姆的颈窝里一垂，手滑到丰腴的腰际，把山姆圈在怀里。“…我也要喝妈妈的奶。”笑声没发出来，但胸口笑得向前顶了一下。他有时候真是服气你没脸没皮的样子，但还是被你逗到。你不看都知道山姆的表情，嘴唇微抿，笑出柔和的法令纹。“好…”他风情地回头看你，你被他头发拂过你脸庞的触碰勾走了魂，呆愣着松了手。你被他今天的大方给震撼，刚同居时不踹你两脚都算客气。

他也终于能从粘人的你脱离开。因为胸口的裸露，他不自觉地有些含胸。你跟着一起离开刚刚还在缠绵时刻的沙发，帮衬着山姆把宝宝从婴儿床抱起。宝宝眼睛也不睁，抓着山姆的奶头就往嘴里塞。所幸还没长牙，否则这凶狠的吃相，非得把妈妈咬哭了。你静静地看着，好像沐浴在圣光里，母亲哺乳的画面让你心境变得宁静又卑微，只觉得刚在的自己说得是什么不像话的东西。山姆却轻轻地唤了你一声，“过来。”他调整了一下怀抱婴儿的姿势，接着把另一个乳房从宝宝压住的地方拿上来，朝你的方向托住。你真是被这样圣洁又淫乱的场景镇住了。“…你，”他像是发现了自己的举止有多么惊人，羞恼地把头歪向一边不看你，“你过来啊。”语气中多了几分娇嗔和埋怨。你脚飘得，像是踩着云就移到他身边。你跪在他脚边，虔诚地撅起嘴巴，轻轻地一吮，立刻有蜜汁冲破那小孔灌射到你的唇齿之间，仿佛熟透的蜜桃丰盈着满满的汁水，只等人来将那一触即发的腺口吮出一个通道。

你从未品尝过人乳，你听说过往往都会因为腥味而毁坏人们脑补的情趣幻想，然而山姆特殊的体质，竟然连泌出都乳汁都有着奇妙的甘甜。双乳同时被吸弄的体验，让山姆有些招架不住。“…嗯…嘶…”他被一大一小的攫取，而不由自主地将胸越含越深。但是不能否认的是，奶水被吸离出去的感受确实让他如释重负。“好啦…你快停下…”言外之意是都被你吃光了。”你恍惚地抬头，嘴里还叼着他的奶头。不愿乖乖听话的你，张大口用力地嘬舔。他被你搞得倒吸一口气，但是堪堪地咬住下嘴唇，给你一个不和你计较的眼神。

你还是让出了另一边的乳房，但你可不舍得让出妈妈。你跑到山姆身后，伸出手托帮着山姆抱着孩子，但是更多地是抱着山姆。你一遍又一遍地说着，“山姆，我爱你。” “山姆，我爱，你。”他被你搞得烦，但是还是笑了。

等宝宝吃饱了，并在家长们的齐心哄睡下再次进入了梦乡。你们便跌跌撞撞再次回到沙发。你压住了他，你知道山姆有多想要。他一甩头发，丝丝头发的香味——那是你迷恋终身的味道——钻进你的鼻子。他欲言又止轻薄的嘴唇，带着良家的娇羞又生出饥渴的放荡。

怕吵到宝宝，山姆哈着气和你说话。香气呼到你鼻子里，你再次失了魂魄，哪还知道他在说些什么，反正也是些蛊惑你的话语。你挺起身子莽撞追逐他的口唇，鼻尖抵在了他柔软无比的双唇之间。他轻哈出一口凝香，舌头借着花瓣开启的通道，缓慢地于你的鼻尖向上轻舔了一口。他的眼神随着舌头的摆动，细微地从下，到上。不同于表面的推拉的暧昧，紧紧相贴的胸口处，有两颗心脏在剧烈地弹跳，相撞。你热烈地亲吻他的嘴唇，舌头急切地钻进他的嘴巴，久久的缠吻让你脱不出口来说你爱他，但是这份饱满的迫切的爱意急需得到释放得到表达，于是你用舌头当作画笔，将他的口当做画布，搅动着舌头在唾液的交换中写下“I LOVE YOU”。

你爱惨了他，你爱疯了他，你们交叠的身体如同初尝禁果的亚当与夏娃般热烈，你对他的肉体永远都如同你第一次拥有他一般新鲜和着迷。他抱住你脖子口齿不清地嗫嚅和喘息着，交叉勾结在你身上的双腿，随着你每一次的冲击迷乱而欣喜地夹紧，你感觉到他湿答答的蜜穴充分地迎接着，承受着你每一次深深的进入。甚至你感受到他迎合你的速度正在慢慢加快——焦急的妈咪主动套弄在你的阴茎上。这就是山姆桥，他明明这么想要，可是就是不说出来，你拿他一点办法都没有！

你来回进退的速度不断加快，“这就是你想要的？对吗？嗯？”你压制住他的肩膀，以免撞击的速度和力道把他撞得脱离出去。他先是摇头，但是你强行对上了他的眼睛，使他无法对你说谎，“嗯！嗯！”他几乎是哭喊着回答了你，又和隐秘的叫床声融为一体，他的双手没有闲着，而是伸向自己的下体，在充血挺立的阴蒂上来回摩擦着，一只手的力量还不足够，于是他双手交叠着将频率加快到最大。“要来了吗？要到了吗？”你询问他，看着他张开嘴巴，却说不出话，喉咙里尽发出呜呜嗯嗯的哭声。

他美丽的蓝色眼睛忘乎所以地盯着你，用点头告诉你是的，他马上就要迎来顶峰了。用力到带动他头发都大幅度地摇晃起来。你保持着他满意的速率，将他送上了高潮——还是一如既往的绵长，爽到痉挛。洁白的皮肤泛起欲望得到满足的红润，胸口急促的起伏通过深呼吸进入平缓。但你拿开他停住不动的手，换上你的手指，继续刺激他的阴蒂，“…住…手”本以为结束了，你却突然袭击，这让他有种失控的危机感，垂死般挣扎着要摆脱你的手，谁料趁着敏感，他竟然再次被你带上高潮。

他的穴口依旧紧紧地与你相贴，方才喷出的欲液成为新的润滑。这一回你把重心放在他高度敏感的阴蒂上，阴茎只是将他撑满，却不动。这令山姆难以忍耐，纵使再羞恼，也挺着身体动了起来。“妈咪…全给我吧…全都给我吧…”你坐起身让山姆骑在你的身上，正好是可以品尝到新鲜母乳的完美体位。你的右手被他的爱汁完全打湿了，生产后的他各种意义上都比以前更加多了。不论上对肌肤相贴的渴求，对做爱的欲望，增加的乳量，还是下体潺潺的欲水。你也用心地疼爱他，给予他，用你最好的手活，让他忘记自己的沉默和压抑，呐喊出他的本能，让他的潮液喷射在你们彼此身上，流满沙发垫。

“啊啊啊——嗯嗯嗯！”他想到一旁睡觉的宝宝，硬是把声音压了下去，委屈巴巴地锤了你一拳。第二次的高潮给他带去了更多的泪水，他的眼睛就没有停止过湿润，就好像你不是给他带去快乐而是几次三番地惹哭他。“…对不起…我太过分了…”你把头埋在他的胸部，在他的胸口中央，落下一个长久的亲吻。山姆抱住了你的脑袋。下巴搁在你头顶，摇了摇头。你虽然看不见，但你知道他脸上一定写着，原谅你了。


End file.
